warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Metaalpoots Kwelling
thumb Metaalpoots Kwelling (Engels: Metalpaw's Torment) is een novelle uit de tweede arc. Het karakter waarop de focus wordt gelegd, is Metaalpoot. Inleiding Metaalpoot is dolgelukkig als hij de sterke Scherpsteek als mentor krijgt. Maar die onthult hem een groot geheim... en dat is het begin van een reeks folteringen, die zich afspelen onder de neuzen van de nietsvermoedende Clan. Zal er ooit een einde komen aan dit bestaan? De Clans Zie deze pagina: Morgenpoots fanfictions/Metaalpoots Kwelling/De Clans. Hoofdstuk 1 Alle katten waren verzameld onder de Hogesteen. Metaalkit zag hoe zijn broer, de zwartharige Donderpoot, naast zijn nieuwe mentor stond. Dat was Havergoud, een witte kater met opvallende, ambergele ogen. Hij was dan wel nog jong, maar zag er vriendelijk uit. Metaalkit stapte naar voren, zich ervan bewust dat de hele Clan nu naar hem keek. ‘Metaalkit’, schalde Grotsters stem door het kamp. ‘Vanaf deze dag, totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend, zal je bekend staan als Metaalpoot. En Scherpsteek, jij zal zijn mentor zijn. Hij wordt je eerste leerling, en ik vertrouw erop dat je hem zo goed mogelijk zal trainen. De ceremonie is nu ten einde.’ Scherpsteek knipperde geringschattend met zijn ogen; Metaalpoot zag niet zozeer blijdschap in zijn ogen. Volgens mij denkt hij dat hij er niet klaar voor is, maar ik heb gehoord dat hij een heel sterke krijger is. Wij worden een goed team! Trots stapte Metaalpoot op de rode kater af, die hem terug begeleidde naar de rest van de katten. Hij kon een steek van jaloezie niet onderdrukken toen Scherpsteek hem zwijgend een plek aanbood, terwijl Havergoud zijn leerling vol enthousiasme vertelde wat ze wel niet allemaal zouden gaan doen. Waarom doet Scherpsteek zo afstandelijk? Ik ben toch net zo goed als Donderpoot? dacht hij met iets van onrust. Zijn broer was altijd al populair in de Clan geweest. Hoopte hij soms dat hij Donderpoot als leerling zou krijgen? Wacht maar af, Scherpsteek, ik zal je mijn vechtvaardigheden laten zien! Vastbesloten leergierigheid te tonen, trippelde hij op Scherpsteek af. ‘Wat gaan we als eerste doen?’ vroeg Metaalpoot gretig. ‘Vechten?’ Scherpsteek schudde zijn kop, met een emotieloze blik. ‘Jagen?’ probeerde Metaalpoot opnieuw. Alweer wees de rode krijgskat het idee af. ‘Patrouilleren dan?’ was zijn laatste gok, maar opnieuw schudde Scherpsteek van nee. Muizenstront, dit betekent vast dat ik de oudsten moet gaan verzorgen. Ik had liever wat anders gedaan op mijn eerste dag als leerling, maar misschien kom ik zo in een goed blaadje bij hem. ‘Ik zal de oudsten van mos voorzien’, miauwde Metaalpoot toen maar. ‘Ik…’ Hij werd abrupt onderbroken door Scherpsteeks boze stem: ‘Wie is hier de mentor? Ik beslis wat we doen vandaag. We gaan vechten.’ Metaalpoot keek de rode krijgskat aan, een beetje van zijn stuk gebracht. Ze liepen richting het trainingsveld; Scherpsteek zei geen woord, en de spanning knetterde nog steeds in de lucht. Metaalpoot moest zijn best doen om zijn mentor, die snel ter been was, bij te houden. ‘Kom zitten’, beval Scherpsteek hem. ‘Ik kan je niet fatsoenlijk trainen, zolang je niet de waarheid over jezelf weet.’ Metaalpoot knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen. De waarheid over mezelf? Waar heeft hij het over? ‘Jij denkt dat je de zoon van de Clancommandant bent’, begon Scherpsteek, met een enigszins spottende stem. ‘En dat je moeder Eclipsvlam is, een Clangeboren, gerespecteerde krijger. Maar dat is niet waar.’ Metaalpoot hapte naar adem; was alles een leugen geweest? ‘Jij bent enkel een zwak poesiepoesje,’ ging Scherpsteek verder, ‘dat zelfs tweebenen niet wilden hebben. Ze dumpten je op het donderpad. Als mijn Clangenoten niet zulke muizenbreinen waren om je mee naar het kamp te nemen, was je doodgevroren… zoals het hoort.’ Metaalpoot kon de tranen niet meer bedwingen. Iedereen moet het geweten hebben. Waarom ikzelf dan niet? ‘Waarom heeft niemand me dit ooit verteld?’ vroeg hij aan zijn mentor. Scherpsteek toonde een kleine grijns. ‘Ze dachten waarschijnlijk dat je de waarheid niet aan zou kunnen, en misschien hadden ze wel gelijk daarin. En geloof me; nu je mijn leerling bent, zal je snel merken hoe ik denk over jouw zwakke poesiepoeswortels.’ Hij boog zich dichter naar Metaalpoot toe, en fluisterde: ‘En wanneer jij ook maar hulp wilt zoeken bij je Clangeboren vriendjes, dan weet ik je te vinden. Altijd.’ Hoofdstuk 2 ‘Opstaan!’ De snerende stem van Scherpsteek klonk voor het hol. ‘Hij is uit zijn hum’, mompelde Donderpoot slaperig. ‘Veel succes.’ Metaalpoot voelde bitterheid opwellen. Ik zou hem zo graag vertellen wat Scherpsteek allemaal doet. Hij zou me echt kunnen helpen… maar ik breng daarmee niet alleen mijn eigen leven, maar ook dat van hem in gevaar. Sinds Scherpsteek het geheim onthuld had, was alles met de dag erger geworden. Naast de dagelijkse vechttraining, beter martelingen genoemd, werd Metaalpoot voortdurend strak door Scherpsteek in de gaten gehouden. Als hij ook maar iets liet doorschemeren van de folteringen, kon hij de volgende dag nog veel ergere pijnen verwachten. Het is alsof ik klem zit in een duistere tunnel, waaruit ik nooit zal kunnen ontsnappen. ‘Kom je nog?’ grauwde Scherpsteeks ongeduldige stem. ‘We gaan jagen.’ Jagen, dat was nooit echt jagen, in Metaalpoots geval. Meestal jaagde Scherpsteek opzettelijk alle prooi weg, om vervolgens bij de andere krijgers te gaan klagen wat een belabberde prooivanger zijn leerling wel niet was. ‘Waar gaan we heen?’ verzuchtte Metaalpoot, met iets van onverschilligheid in zijn stem. Scherpsteek fronste. ‘Ik dacht aan de Gezonken Sparren. Je weet wel, dat drassige gebied in die uithoek van ons territorium.’ Metaalpoot knikte dat hij het begreep en volgde zijn mentor. Scherpsteek was wegwijs in het hele gebied; hij wist steeds de droge stukjes gras te vinden, waar hij en zijn leerling op konden staan. Mocht ik elke dag alleen naar de Gezonken Sparren gaan, was ik allang een keer verdronken in het moeras, bedacht hij zich met een huivering. Ze kwamen aan bij een dunne strook gras. Een paar mooie, paarse bloemen vormden een kleurrijke afwisseling voor het sombere, bruingroene moeraslandschap. ‘Zo, Metaalpoot.’ Scherpsteeks stem klonk vrolijk, alsof hij zich nu alweer inbeeldde wat hij zijn leerling aan zou gaan doen. ‘Heb je soms dorst?’ Metaalpoot knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Uh, ja, eigenlijk wel. Mag ik misschien wat gaan drinken?’ Scherpsteek versmalde zijn ogen, en een glimlach krulde langs zijn lippen. ‘Uiteraard.’ Behoedzaam, trippelde Metaalpoot op een nabij gelegen beekje af. Ik vertrouw het niet. Hij zou me nooit zomaar laten drinken, en al helemaal niet vragen of ik soms dorst heb. Er is iets niet in de haak. Misschien moet ik… Zijn gedachten werden ruw onderbroken toen Scherpsteek zijn pad versperde en zijn kop beetgreep. ‘Laat me los!’ schreeuwde Metaalpoot angstig, maar werd tegen de oever van het moeras aangedrukt. ‘Jij had toch zo’n dorst?’ siste Scherpsteek vermakelijk. ‘Drink dan.’ Voordat Metaalpoot iets kon zeggen, duwde de roodharige krijgskat zijn kop in het drassige water. Modder stroomde zijn bek binnen. Metaalpoot spartelde, beet, hapte naar adem, maar het werkte niet. Scherpsteeks klauwen hielden zijn kop gevangen in een ijzeren greep. Ik stik! dacht Metaalpoot, terwijl hij het gevoel had over te moeten geven. Toen hij zijn ogen opende, doorsneed pijn zijn ogen als een bliksemflits, door al het vuil wat erin terecht kwam. Hij kneep ze snel weer stevig dicht. Ik geef het op. Zal het… zal het pijn doen, doodgaan? Maar net toen hij dacht zijn bewustzijn te verliezen, trok Scherpsteek zijn kop het moeras uit. ‘En? Heb je je dorst gelest?’ grijnsde hij. Metaalpoots maag verkrampte en hij kotste een plas vol modder en bruingroen water uit. Hij heeft besloten me te sparen. Maar die blik in zijn ogen… bevalt me niet. Wat wil hij nu weer doen? ‘Het was leuk je mentor te zijn, poesiepoes!’ spuugde Scherpsteek vol haat. ‘Doe de groetjes aan de SterrenClan.’ En met een luide plons, werd Metaalpoot het moeras in gesmeten. Hoofdstuk 3 De modder zoog Metaalpoot naar beneden. Nee! Ik wil niet doodgaan! Maar zijn stille smeekbedes haalden niets uit; zijn achterpoten zaten vast in het slijk. Wanhopig probeerde hij zijn kop boven water te houden en bracht uit: ‘Scherpsteek, help me! Alsjeblieft!’ De rode kater bleef rustig zitten en keek met een sadistische grijns hoe zijn leerling vocht voor zijn leven. Niemand kan me helpen. Ik zal sterven, en iedereen zal denken dat ik domweg in het moeras gevallen ben. Maar… Scherpsteek zal zijn gang kunnen gaan, zonder ooit gestraft te worden. Die gedachte gaf hem kracht, en Metaalpoot schreeuwde om hulp. Het had geen effect; enkel meer modder en slijm stroomde zijn bek in en deed hem kokhalzen. Verdrinken was een dood die hij niemand zou toewensen, zelfs Scherpsteek niet. Het was verschrikkelijk. Plotseling ritselden de struiken. Er was paniek in Scherpsteeks ogen te lezen, en hij boog zich dichter naar het moeras toe: ‘Wie dat ook is, als jij ook maar een woord hierover zegt, leven jullie beiden niet lang meer.’ Scherpsteek spurtte op het struikgewas af, waar de welbekende kop van Donderpoot verscheen. ‘Metaalpoot!’ schreeuwde die in paniek, maar Scherpsteek hield de zwarte kater tegen. Nee, alsjeblieft, dood hem niet! Ik zal mijn mond houden! seinde Metaalpoot naar zijn mentor, die zijn ogen versmalde en grijnsde. Zijn glimlach was abrupt weer verdwenen toen hij zich tot Donderpoot wendde. ‘Ik weet wat we kunnen doen, volg mij!’ riep Scherpsteek wanhopig; het klonk zo oprecht, dat Metaalpoots maag ervan omdraaide. De twee katten schoten weg, op zoek naar iets wat kon helpen, hoewel Metaalpoot dacht dat het te laat zou zijn. De modder had hem nu helemaal in zijn greep en enkel zijn snuit stak nog boven het moeras uit. Toen werd hij kopje onder gezogen. Van alles ging door hem heen; verdriet, omdat hij zo dichtbij de redding was geweest, woede, omdat Scherpsteek hiermee weg kon komen, en vooral bezorgdheid, omdat Donderpoots leven misschien in gevaar was… Hij sloot zijn ogen en gaf toe aan de eeuwigdurende duisternis. Dat de duisternis niet eeuwig was, besefte hij toen iets ruws tegen zijn schouder stootte. Van schrik opende Metaalpoot zijn ogen en zag dat het een stok moest zijn; opgelucht klampte hij zich eraan vast en hoorde het geroep van de twee katten: ‘Een, twee, trek! Een, twee, trek!’ Langzaam werd de stok richting de kant getrokken. Metaalpoot werd verblind door het zonlicht dat in zijn ogen straalde, en realiseerde zich hoe dicht hij bij het randje van de dood was geweest. Donderpoot… Donderpoot… heeft me… gered, ging het door zijn versufte hoofd heen. Toen hij op de kant lag, kotste hij een plas bruingroen water uit. Het zat overal; in zijn ogen, in zijn neus, in zijn oren en over zijn hele lichaam. Donderpoot drukte zich bezorgd tegen hem aan en fluisterde: ‘Hoe is het echt gebeurd?’ Alles aan Metaalpoot schreeuwde om de waarheid te zeggen, om alle leugens te doorbreken die Scherpsteek had verteld, maar hij deed het niet. Dan zou zijn mentor wraak nemen, en niet alleen Metaalpoot zelf van het leven beroven. ‘Het-het was zoals Scherpsteek zei’, hakkelde hij met zwakke stem. ‘Ik gleed uit over een nat stuk gras. S-Scherpsteek probeerde me nog te redden, maar… maar het lukte niet.’ Hij kon het niet laten om even naar zijn mentor te kijken, maar die grijnsde breed. Metaalpoot kon zijn gedachten bijna lezen: Eigenlijk ben ik wel blij dat je niet gestorven bent. Nu kan ik je lijdensweg nog langer maken. Hoofdstuk 4 (binnenkort!) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles; Arc 2